


Lost to Time

by tulomne



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically canon compliant after that fact, But it's still sad as shit, F/M, Satine survives the battle of Sundari, Spoilers in the tags //, discovered in the time shortly before The Force Awakens, letters from far away, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulomne/pseuds/tulomne
Summary: A series of recordings, messages, and the like, surrounding Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess of Mandalore Satine Kryze, discovered with the rebuilding of the New Republic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Knot That Ever Shall Remain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958977) by [akathecentimetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/pseuds/akathecentimetre). 



\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 30 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 20 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: HOLOMESSAGE

AUTHOR: MANDALORE OFFICIAL CHANNEL, SUNDARI MANDALORE

RECIPIENT: JEDI ORDER, CORUSCANT

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a message to the Jedi Order of the Galactic Republic,

As the active Duchess of the Mandalore system, as well as the head of the Council of Neutral Systems, I would like to extend my deep gratitude to your Order in the assistance of the overthrowing of the domestic terrorist organization known as Death Watch at Sundari. Along with the protection of my own life, the people of Mandalore are able to maintain our pacifist ways due to the strength and foresight of General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Although my opinion regarding the joining of your Republic has not strayed, I want to convey that Mandalore will ever keep this kind gesture in our hearts.

Best regards,  
Duchess Satine Kryze,  
Leader of Council of Neutral Systems, Duchess of Mandalore

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 30 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 20 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: HOLOMESSAGE

AUTHOR: OBI-WAN KENOBI, CORUSCANT

RECIPIENT: SATINE KRYZE, MANDALORE

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duchess Satine,

It is good to hear from you. Forgive me for contacting your personal channel unauthorized. I wanted to ask after you, as I was not able to stay long after the conflict had subsided on Sundari. I hope this message finds you well, and that the effects of Death Watch will not slow your progress on Mandalore. This is my personal channel, should you feel the need to contact me on unofficial business.

Ever at your call,  
Obi-Wan Kenobi

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 30 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 20 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: HOLOMESSAGE

AUTHOR: SATINE KRYZE, MANDALORE

RECIPIENT: OBI-WAN KENOBI, CORUSCANT

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Kenobi,

You needn't apologize. I’m happy to hear from you. The state of Mandalore is...messy. Although the threat of Death Watch has calmed, there is much to do. There has been no new uprising in the last few months, but there is unrest. We are a proud people, and we take these usurps to our way of life very seriously. I fear that in this state of mistrust and uncertainty, we may act rashly.

How are you? Before you left you seemed...distant. I worry the war has worn on you for too long. You seem different from the man I met on Mandalore all those years ago, although perhaps I’m the one who has changed.

Awaiting your reply,  
Satine Kryze

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 30 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 20 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: HOLOMESSAGE

AUTHOR: OBI-WAN KENOBI, CORUSCANT

RECIPIENT: SATINE KRYZE, MANDALORE

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearest Satine,

Perhaps I am acting out of line again with this informality. You will have to forgive me, just once more.

I feel both of our paths have shifted ourselves over the years. However I don’t go so far to believe that the difference is anything but the expected result of tireless years to our commitments.

In truth, it was the darksaber that seemed to picture me uneasy. Even now I feel the hilt of it it seared into my skin. It’s corrosive, corruptive. If it weren’t such a great loss to the Jedi Order, I would say I’m glad that it was lost in the conflict. I know fear has no place among the Order, but the blade’s power is strange, and I find myself shrinking from it even now, with its location unknown.

Ever yours,  
Obi-Wan

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 30 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 20 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: HOLOMESSAGE

AUTHOR: SATINE KRYZE, MANDALORE

RECIPIENT: OBI-WAN KENOBI, CORUSCANT

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan,

I didn’t mean to infer that you have changed for the worse. You are as much the man I imagined you’d become all those years ago. Perhaps it is I who should apologize.

Stay well, for me,  
Satine

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 30 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 19 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: HOLOMESSAGE

AUTHOR: SATINE KRYZE, MANDALORE

RECIPIENT: OBI-WAN KENOBI, CORUSCANT

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dear Obi,

I apologize for such silence. We have been so very busy, but I know there have been moments I could have spared to contact you. I saw you on the Senate HoloNet recording, you are as handsome as ever. Would there be time in your schedule to spare dinner some time? Or at least a holo chat. I do miss seeing your face.

Thinking of you,  
Satine

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 30 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 19 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: HOLOMESSAGE

AUTHOR: OBI-WAN KENOBI, CORUSCANT

RECIPIENT: SATINE KRYZE, MANDALORE

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Satine,

Talking to you was so calming in the turmoil of today. I’m glad that we were able to find at least a few moments with each other, even if it were still light years away. If I had to fight this war over again just to hear your voice, I would be glad to volunteer. Forgive me for the brevity of this message.

Obi-Wan

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 30 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 19 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: HOLOMESSAGE

AUTHOR: OBI-WAN KENOBI, CORUSCANT

RECIPIENT: SATINE KRYZE, MANDALORE

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satine,

There is a disturbance in the Force. I don’t know how to explain it. I fear for what the future holds. I just know that I have to talk to you, one last time. I’m sorry.

Your Obi-Wan

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 5 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 19 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: JEDI BEACON

AUTHOR: JEDI ORDER, CORUSCANT

RECIPIENT: ALL JEDI CHANNELS

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS IS OBI-WAN KENOBI  
REPUBLIC FORCES HAVE BEEN TURNED AGAINST THE JEDI  
AVOID CORUSCANT, AVOID DETECTION  
STAY STRONG  
MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 19 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: HOLOMESSAGE

AUTHOR: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

My love,

I have failed. I ran, and everything I’ve worked for is gone. My people are dying. Mandalore is burning. But even though it kills me to think, I hope you’ve done the same. I hope you ran. I hope you lived to fight another day, to do the things I cannot.

I am yours, always

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 18 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: HOLOMESSAGE

AUTHOR: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love,

I can’t say where I am, as I trust you must do the same. It reminds me of Draboon, being on the run, not knowing what the next day will bring. Those memories are the only things keeping me on my feet. I hope it’s obvious by now, I don’t mind the fact that you dropped me. The scar reminds me of your determination, your will to try when all else has failed.

Stay strong, have hope

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 15 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: HOLOMESSAGE

AUTHOR: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dearest,

I don’t know if I’m even expecting a response anymore, I don’t even know how to reach you. Perhaps I send these messages for my own comfort. That if I keep throwing my voice to the void of space that it will mean something once my past catches up to me. Not that there’s much worth in running anymore, those against me have long stopped haunting me. My name has faded into the past. I’m a chapter on a datapad.

I miss you dearly

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 8 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: DATAPAD ENTRY

AUTHOR: BEN, [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearest,

I used to be so sure of the galaxy. Those days have long since passed. What I know there are things I cannot tell you, and I know that you understand that. What I know now is that it’s been too long since I’ve seen your face, too long since I’ve heard your voice. I know that I love you, and know that I always have.

I hope this finds you well, and that you accept my apology for the years of silence.

Ben

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE:  8 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: DATAPAD ENTRY

AUTHOR: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: BEN, [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben,

Your words breathe new life into me. It’s been so long. I can’t imagine we’d recognize each other. Life has certainly taken a less glamorous turn, although that’s not the part I mind. I can’t tell you where I am, but it’s so far from home. However, I imagine my idea of home might have shifted over the years. Home would be in your arms.

Write back soon,  
Your love

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 8 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: DATAPAD ENTRY

AUTHOR: BEN, [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love,

I wish we could have made that dinner. We thought we were so busy. I know how important our causes were to us at the time. We could have made it work.

Ben

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 8 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: DATAPAD ENTRY

AUTHOR: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: BEN, [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are a lot of things we could have done. We mustn’t weep for the past.

Still. I do miss you terribly.

Ever yours

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 7 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: DATAPAD ENTRY

AUTHOR: BEN, [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel myself growing lost. My life is measured in your words. I count the days until I hear from you. I think of you more than I’d like to admit. If I had the choice, I would find you. And perhaps I do have the choice, and it pains me that I cannot choose you, even after all these years. I seem to always be begging for your forgiveness. Just once more.

Ben

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 7 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: DATAPAD ENTRY

AUTHOR: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: BEN, [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are a pair of lost souls. I do not hold it against you that you may still have a purpose to serve. There has never been anything to forgive.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 5 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: DATAPAD ENTRY

AUTHOR: BEN, [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

There’s another shift. I can feel it. I do not know how to begin. The future is foggy, but it feels different from the last time. Perhaps I am getting old. I find I have less and less to say, and yet still so much to be said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 4 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: DATAPAD ENTRY

AUTHOR: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: BEN, [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

I might not be able to respond for a while. I keep your words near to my heart.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 0 BBY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: DATAPAD ENTRY

AUTHOR: BEN, [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have and will always love you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 1 ABY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: DATAPAD ENTRY

AUTHOR: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: BEN, [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did that sound like goodbye?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

ARCHIVE DATE: 32 ABY

ESTIMATED CREATION DATE: 4 ABY

ORIGINAL MEDIA TYPE: DATAPAD ENTRY

AUTHOR: [NAME ENCRYPTED], [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

RECIPIENT: BEN, [LOCATION ENCRYPTED]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dearest, Ben,

it’s been so long since I’ve heard from you. I know it’s different this time. I know you will not respond. But oh Ben, if you could see. The galaxy is changing. The Empire is losing. And there are whispers. Rumors of Jedi. If they possess a fraction of your strength, your kindness, there is hope.

I grow old. I know my days in this galaxy are numbered. I have a recording of our last holo chat, I keep it close. It was a foolish thing to save after the fall of our worlds, but I couldn’t bear to destroy it. 

Here I am again, writing to a man who will not respond. Sometimes I think I see you, or at least a version of you. He is old and tired but he has your eyes. I see him more often these days, I think it’s a sign of my departure.

I love you, Obi. I always have.  
Forever yours,  
Satine


End file.
